


something that belonged to them

by vrokroa



Series: Padawan Obi-Wan au [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Porn with Feelings, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrokroa/pseuds/vrokroa
Summary: “Is there anything between us?” A bit further ahead than he wanted but it was something, he supposed, “Or was it just a one-time thing, something to relieve stress and never be spoken of again?”Cody’s face twisted, eyes glazed over as the man lost himself in thought. Obi-Wan felt his stomach begin to twist in on itself again, a sinking feeling of dread weighing him down as time passed without a response from Cody.“Do you want it to be something?” Of all the questions to ask, Cody had to pin the hardest one on him first.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Padawan Obi-Wan au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159037
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	something that belonged to them

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is a continuation of the first fic in this series Commander's Orders, so if you haven't read that please do before you read this one. at the moment I haven't written the smut scenes that will take place in the fic and so they haven't really been tagged yet. If power dynamic themes and kink content is something you won't be interested in reading this isn't going to be the fic for you. there will be some semblance of a plot but it will be mostly focused on Obi-Wan and Cody's relationship.
> 
> please let me know what you think ^-^

They didn’t speak to each other for almost two weeks after the _incident_ , as Obi-Wan had come to call it. The days were passing by him in a blur and it wasn’t until the clone himself groaned and pulled him aside, hours before they were set to retake the last Separatist outpost on the planet.

Cody looked at him and Obi-Wan looked at Cody. They were locked in a staring match that felt like it lasted aeons but he knew it was barely a minute at best.

“Sir.”

“Commander Cody.”

The clone looked at him a little longer, a minuscule frown appearing on his face that he could just barely see due to their closeness. He smelled of mud and sweat and that strange faint odour all the clones had.

“You’re distracted.”

Obi-Wan shrugged, looking away from Cody and focusing instead on the faint track marks of boots on the floor, it had been cleaned and polished but he could still see small scrapes and the odd scuff here and there.

A hand came under his chin and lifted it, holding with a firm grip as Obi-Wan tried to pull away. He was forced to look into Cody’s eyes, held up ever so slightly to account for the height difference between them.

“Cody-”

“This is unacceptable behaviour, Sir. You should rectify it before we next meet, otherwise, I don’t think you’ll like the consequences.”

Obi-Wan swallowed, shuddering in Cody’s grip. The commander held him there for another minute or so, not letting Obi-Wan avoid his gaze before suddenly letting him go.

“I’ll be watching you.” He nodded, swallowing down his saliva again. Satisfied, Cody stalked off, the clone pulling his helmet on and barking orders at the nearest squad that had the bad luck of being nearest to him.

That was… something.

..

They had retaken the planet, pushed out the remnants of separatist infrastructure and were doing their best to help the locals rebuild and get their feet under them before they were inevitably pulled away to fight the next battle.

Although knowing Qui-Gon, they might get away with a few days of delay if they knew it wasn’t going to harm more people than they saved.

Obi-Wan was sitting with some of the troops, helping tie off bandages and applying the little bacta they had to the more serious injuries. It was a slow intake and output of injuries, ever so surely depleting the supplies they had until there were none left. Fortunately, there was nothing life-threatening at the moment, allowing them time to withdraw back to the star destroyer.

He was helping a clone to his feet when he caught sight of him, standing off in the distance with one of his captains. Almost like he sensed eyes on him, Cody turned, catching his gaze and even from a distance managed to pin him in place.

The clone thanked him and quickly ran off, as fast as they could with a sprained ankle, pulling another with them as Cody approached. The other clones scattered as well, a rather comical sight as they did their best to get away as fast as possible.

And then he was there, looming over him. Except he wasn’t really, it just seemed like he was. Cody was only a few inches taller than him but had a presence that made him feel smaller even though he knew it was just his mind playing tricks.

“Sir.”

“Commander.” It was a strange parody of their conversation not two days before. This time, however, Cody seemed a lot less stressed, the crease between his eyebrows having faded away.

Cody looked him up and down, Obi-Wan got a faint impression through the force that the clone was gauging by some unknown metric. But it was soon tucked away under his natural shielding.

“Substandard performance, Sir. We’ll need to return to training and see where I went wrong with my tutelage.” Something within him froze at the words, weighing him down and filling him with an odd sense of guilt.

He opened his mouth, to reply, to say anything but his voice was caught in his throat. What _could_ he say?

The choice was taken from him as Cody nodded and marched off, not leaving any time for Obi-Wan to come up with an answer. He _needed_ to talk with him, the careful tiptoeing and dance around the subject weren’t doing them any favours.

Despite not being in the best mood with him, Obi-Wan still found his thoughts drifting to Cody as he sat alone in his bunk late that cycle, pondering his interactions with the clone and trying to come up with things to say when they eventually _did_ have that talk.

He wasn’t able to come up with much, he could admit. His mind going, as it often did, to admiring Cody’s physicality and the memories of pleasuring himself in the seclusion of his bunk. It wasn’t until he was sated and laying back in the aftermath that he realised that he should’ve moved to a different part of the room if he was to have any chance of focusing.

..

“We need to talk.” It had taken him a week to get around to it, by that point they were a third of the way back to Coruscant. Obi-Wan knew that he didn’t have much time, their next assignment waiting for them as soon as they touched planetside.

Cody tilted his head, turning to look around at the secluded corridor before nodding and following behind him, his boots hitting the ground in a solid rhythm of thuds that followed a song that Obi-Wan couldn’t hear.

He led Cody to the one place he knew that they wouldn’t be overheard or interrupted by any errant or over-enthusiastic clone. 

Obi-Wan’s sleeping quarters.

A bold choice for the conversation he was going to have but he couldn’t risk anyone overhearing. It could mean repercussions for not only him but Cody, who would face far more severe punishment than a Jedi would.

Cody removed his helmet as the door sealed shut with a hiss, placing it down on the only spot on his desk that wasn’t covered in mission reports and datapads.

Right, he had gotten him here, now he needed to start the conversation somehow, bring the topic up without being too invasive. His mind chose to go blank at the worst possible moment, taking with it all his possible starting statements, kriff. 

He paced in the middle of the room in front of Cody, gnawing at one of his nails as he desperately tried to come up with _something_ , something before it became suspicious and the clone decided to just up and leave.

“Commander, Is this about what happened between us after our last sparring session?” Was it so long ago? Obi-Wan had hardly noticed that they had stopped sparring together, too far into his thoughts.

He nodded, letting out a puff of breath as Cody pulled his hands away from his mouth and guided him to his bunk, Force, he was such a _mess_.

Cody shuffled before lowering himself to sit on the floor in front of obi-Wan, removing some of his armour so that it was more comfortable. It was a strange position to be looking down upon Cody, too used to having to look up, but it did allow him to relax minutely. Being less of a formal meeting between commanders and more a chat between friends.

“Talk to me.” It was phrased like an order, bearing some of the bark that Cody was known for, but Obi-Wan could hear the concern beneath, feel it resonating from him into the force around them.

“Is there anything between us?” A bit further ahead than he wanted but it was something, he supposed, “Or was it just a one-time thing, something to relieve stress and never be spoken of again?” 

Cody’s face twisted, eyes glazed over as the man lost himself in thought. Obi-Wan felt his stomach begin to twist in on itself again, a sinking feeling of dread weighing him down as time passed without a response from Cody.

“Do you want it to be something?” Of all the questions to ask, Cody had to pin the hardest one on him first.

Did he? His first instinctual response was _yes_. But he knew he had to take more time to consider it, leaving his confusing feelings out of the way of the decision. A Jedi wasn’t supposed to have attachments, but he wasn’t sure where the code stood on carnal relationships with nothing attached.

He was sure it had happened at some point in the history of the Jedi, but he had no clue the specifics of that situation. Obi-Wan didn’t know if he could trust himself not to form an attachment, not with the little training he had. He and Cody were so different-

But… they weren’t so different, were they? Cody and the clones were probably the only people outside the Jedi order that _knew_. They knew the Jedi and their values and the importance of putting duty before feelings. They knew of the Force and while didn’t know the intimacy of its embrace, were far more familiar with it than the average force-null civilian.

Cody could _understand_ him. Cody _knew_ him.

He wouldn’t get that anywhere else, not unless he looked within the Order for a partner to partake in intimate relations. 

But the war… 

So long as it remained in its bubble, not interfering with the campaign and causing him to be emotionally involved it should be okay, right? Right? 

The Force held no answer.

Would he be able to remain uncompromised? Allow the risk of losing Cody in the field and being faced with his feelings following such an event?

He didn’t know.

A hand came to rest on his lower leg, stroking in short circles and startling him out of his spiralling thoughts. It was Cody, the man looking up at him with eyebrows drawn together and a small frown turning his lip.

He wondered what the story behind the man’s scar was.

“Still with me, Commander?” There was concern in his voice, alongside a little bit of amusement. He nodded, pushing his leg against Cody’s hand and revelling in the warmth and pressure. His mind flashed back to the incident, the aftermath where they were intimate and soft and hazy and the fading memories of having Cody’s cock in his mouth.

The hand squeezed, bringing him back to reality. Obi-Wan blinked and looked down to Cody, who was as concerned as before.

“Yeah, still here.” Another squeeze.

“Good, have you had a chance to think?”

“Yeah,” Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to get the words out to tell Cody though, “yeah…”

Cody seemed satisfied with giving him all the time he needed, sitting motionless on the floor as he stroked and gently squeezed at the muscle of Obi-Wan’s calf. 

“I’d like us to be something,” He paused, biting his lip and looking down to where their bodies met, “But I’m not sure… with the war and all…”

Cody nodded, lifting his hand and shuffling forward until he was sitting between Obi-Wan’s legs. The clone looked up at him, arms hovering at the junction between his legs and hips. He nodded at the unvoiced question, shifting when Cody’s arms settled around him.

The clone was quite a touchy person, Obi-Wan couldn’t say he disliked it.

Cody smiled and pushed his head into Obi-Wan’s stomach, snuggling for a moment before pulling back to look him in the eyes, “I too would like to try something, although if it doesn’t work out we can have another talk later down the line.”

“You sure?” Cody nodded, no doubts on his face at all.

“I’m sure.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Obi-wan laughed, a small huff growing until it was a full-blown guffaw. Cody joined him soon after, subdued but still noticeable. They laughed for a few minutes and before he knew it he was seated beside Cody on the floor, leaning heavily against the man to stay upright.

“Can I ask something?”

“Hmm?” Cody turned to face him, the hands held between them clenching and relaxing in Obi-Wan’s grip.

“What did you see in me, when you made a move?”

Cody thought it over, head tilted to the side and eyes distant. Obi-Wan wondered if it was a habit for Cody to deeply ponder his thoughts like this. He smiled, wiggling their interlaced fingers.

“You were a tagalong to the General, his cadet, I didn’t expect much of you at the beginning-”

“Harsh.”

Cody snorted, pushing his head against Obi-Wan’s, “But then you showed interest in us, the clones.” Cody lifted his gaze to the door separating them from the rest of the ship, “You asked my name, expressed interest in who I was, beyond being a weapon, being a clone… It was nice.”

“Cody…” He hadn’t realised how much it meant to him.

“I enjoy spending time with you, Obi-Wan,” Cody turned back to him and smiled that small smile of his, eyes glistening with emotion, “but sometimes I can be too intense, my nature gets away from me and I might go too far… like what happened when… that happened.”

“You’re worried you might hurt me.” Cody nodded, turning away from Obi-Wan again.

“I noticed that you were _interested_ in me. It was the first time that anyone ever- Well, I waited a while after I first came to the conclusion that you might have liked me. Watched everything between us closely so that I wasn’t misinterpreting your intentions. I was going to wait longer but you caught me…”

“Caught you...?”

Cody blushed, shoulders hunching as he gave a tight shrug. “It was a strange day… I got a bit too enthusiastic, moved too fast. I’m sorry if I hurt you in any way.”

“You didn’t hurt me, Cody. I enjoyed it,” Obi-Wan wasn’t going to admit to the clone just _how_ much he did enjoy it, not yet anyway. He had to come to terms with it himself. The memories of it still sent frissons of gooseflesh across his body weeks later. 

Maybe if they got closer. 

The clone looked relieved, melting into Obi-Wan as he relaxed and hummed a little tune under his breath.

“Good… Good.”

Obi-Wan moved to wrap his arm around Cody, smiling when the clone did the same, shifting until it was fewer angles and more flesh between them.

“This is nice,” Cody murmured, tucking his head into Obi-Wan’s neck and mouthing at the skin there. “You dont mind me…”

Obi-Wan shook his head, giggling at the ticklish sensation, “Go ahead, kissing was it?” Cody growled and pulled Obi-Wan onto his lap, ignoring the yelp of surprise he let out and pulling him close until he could feel little nips of pain across his neck and down to his collarbone.

“C-Cody-” the clone hummed, the vibrations from it strong enough for Obi-Wan to feel pressed up against his chest as he was. “Ticklish-”

“You blush down here as well,” Obi-Wan felt it get even worse, burning his cheeks and ears,

“Shush.”

“You like it,” Cody teased, a smirk on his lips. 

“Didn’t have to say it out loud like that, though.”

Cody just hummed some more, kissing his way back up his neck until he was placing tiny pecks across Obi-Wan’s ears and over his cheek. He stopped just shy of his nose and pulled back, so so close. 

“Can I kiss you properly?”

“Yes.” Cody surged forward and planted his lips on Obi-Wan’s in a sloppy kiss, passionate and filled with warm breaths and near collisions with their noses. The man laughed into the kiss, stopping to place one on Obi-Wan’s nose. Cody pressed their foreheads together, reaching behind to hold the back of Obi-Wan's head.

“Thank you.” 

“No, thank _you_.”

They laughed together, meeting in another kiss. Soft, sweet, it was _theirs_.


End file.
